Hall Of Boredom
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Lily meets up with a good friend of hers when she happens to have downtime for herself.


High School: It's the time of every teenager's life when the most adolescent drama occurs. It's also the time when teenagers discover many things for the first time.

Some people, however, are smart enough to focus on working through the four years and get out rather than succumb to the "extra-curricular" activities that go on without the expressed consent of a teacher.

Today in particular, though, not much drama was taking place.

A blonde, Lily Masuda, a no-nonsense girl, went through some double-doors that led into a rather narrow corridor with the right side having doors to classrooms while with the other side, there were only windows.

The blonde was momentarily blind to the light, but eventually her eyes adapted. When her eyesight came to, she spotted someone very familiar to her.

It was a blue-haired boy around the same age as her. His name was Kaito Shion. He appeared to be looking straight out of the window whose view yielded bright light from the sun.

Lily tilted her head to one side as she leered at him, "You know staring out at the light too long will eventually blind you, right?"

"I needed some time to think, Lily," Kaito said to her, not bothering to look in her direction.

The blonde didn't move or blink, "Suit yourself. Not my fault you won't be able to literally see girls with those eyes soon." Lily always hated when Kaito didn't listen to her, hence why she poked fun at him.

Kaito merely turned his gaze out the window into a glare as he said still without looking at Lily, "Maybe I might want to blind myself because I don't want to see how ugly you are," The blue-haired teenager said so casually and nonchalantly.

Lily scoffed then glared at him, "Sassing me, you son of a bitch?"

Kaito glanced to his left in her direction as he replied, "It's not like it's the first time we passive-aggressively teased each other."

"True,"

Lily then stood beside Kaito, who was still facing out the window, but she looked in the opposite direction of where he was facing, which was towards the other wall that had several doors to rooms.

It would seem like the pair were good friends, seeing as how both did not storm off when they teased and insulted each other. Close friends tend to develop weird ways to show off their chemistry, almost as if they're developing their own sort of jargon only they can understand with each other due to their deep sense of friendship.

About a minute of the silence has passed. Finally, Kaito turned around from the windows and faced the same direction that Lily was looking towards.

"...Are you going to class now?" Kaito asked with a hint of concern.

The blonde replied while shrugging her shoulders, "Meh. Doesn't start in another 30 minutes."

"I see..."

Another minute of the dreaded silence passed. They were both just staring at the wall full of doors to various rooms. Nobody seemed to be emerging from them. Whatever was going on inside, it seemed that everyone was occupied with the current activities.

Lily gave out an exasperated sigh as she complained to Kaito, "...I'm bored."

He glanced at her without turning his head, "Oh, really?"

Lily growled and then said with snarky-sounding sarcasm, "No! I'm having the time of my life just standing here with the most boring man alive! Of course I'm bored!" She said that last part with slight venom in her voice.

Kaito's right eye twitched and then for the first time, he finally took a look at the blonde, "I'm the most boring man alive, eh?"

Lily turned toward the blue-haired boy to match his gaze. "Yes. I said it. What about it?"

"I'll show you that I can be an exciting man." He taunted at Lily.

The blonde became genuinely interested. What could he be up to? She knows him to be a slightly quirky boy unlike most others, "Are you, now? Damn it, now you got me curious. What you got?"

In one clean motion, Kaito grabbed Lily's cheeks. Before the blonde could react, he pulled her face in and kissed her lips deeply.

Lily gave out a muffled squawk from being taken aback by the kiss. She didn't mind the kiss itself. Rather, she was angry that Kaito dared to violate their code of conduct when it came to personal space in school, and take her by surprise like that to make matters worse.

 _"_ _Get off of me, you son of a bitch!"_ The blonde with both her hands pushed the boy off of her. The force of the push was enough to make Kaito reel back and fall to the floor from losing his balance. Lily took a moment to catch her breath after having her air literally stolen from her with that kiss, "I thought we said NO KISSING in school?"

Kaito took a moment to wipe his mouth that had a slight mix of their saliva from the kiss. "You said you wanted exciting."

"Number one, I didn't say that. Number two, YOU DID." The blonde angrily pointed a finger at him while contradicting Kaito.

Kaito wasn't scared of Lily. He knows that Lily wouldn't beat him up. They were too close for something like that to happen. He got up from off the floor and smirked at the blonde. "It's not like anyone else was around for it."

Lily had enough of him. She was getting too annoyed at Kaito, and he didn't look like he was stopping his assault on her any time soon. "I'm going to class. In the meantime, go masturbate in the bathroom." She said that last sentence in a coldly commanding manner.

But Kaito didn't want to lose her company, "Aww... It's only 20 more minutes!"

Lily already walked past Kaito, not even taking a glance at him, and started to walk down the hallway to her next class. "Too bad. You have to pay for that kiss. You violated our agreement, so you have to pay for it. Asshole."

Kaito started to trot towards the blonde, "H-Hey! Lily! Wait a minute, come back! I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **Trivial Facts**

-My first Vocaloid Fanfiction since 6/7/15.

-You can see the picture that inspired this Fanfiction in my profile.


End file.
